1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binding devices and more particularly pertains to a periodical hardcover for reinforcing the binding and cover of a periodical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of binding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, binding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art binding devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,414; 4,893,837; 4,886,299; 4,846,500; 4,527,814; and 4,497,508.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a periodical hardcover for reinforcing the binding and cover of a periodical which includes a front cover envelope for receiving the front cover of the periodical, and a rear cover envelope for receiving the rear cover of the periodical, wherein the front and rear cover envelopes include overlapping binding panels which can be adhesively secured to the binding of the periodical.
In these respects, the periodical hardcover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reinforcing the binding and cover of a periodical.